Some She's Taller Than
by LeglessJedi
Summary: Laura wakes up and finds herself in MiddleEarth. She must learn quickly to adapt in order to survive in this place. She also finds out what Gandalf knows about her mysterious visit at the most inopportune time. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Some She's Taller Than Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Star Wars. (there are bits and pieces of that in here, but it's not too much a main part of the story)  
  
Laura woke up in the middle of a field. The grass was tall, and the sun was high in the sky. Slowly, she stood, perplexed. She looked around, as there wasn't a sign of anything that looked familiar.  
  
"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," she mumbled.  
  
A little in the distance, she could see a horse-pulled wagon coming towards her. She thought about running versus staying, and decided it was best to ask the approaching stranger where she'd ended up.  
  
On the wagon sat an old, grey man. He was humming some unknown tune as he steadily held the horse reins. His hair, eyebrows, beard, and cloak were grey. The only things that were not were his eyes, and his big pointy hat. He stopped the wagon right next to her.  
  
"Ah, so you've arrived back here at last. And what a day. You're going to be just in time for Bilbo's birthday," he exclaimed.  
  
"Who? Where am I?" she asked, brushing off her jeans.  
  
"Why, child...have you forgotten in such a short length of time? It's been...oh, say just about 13 years since that very day." Laura was sixteen years old.  
  
"What day?"  
  
"The day you left Middle-Earth, of course!"  
  
Middle-where? She laughed. "Look old man, I'm sure you have me confused with someone else. I grew up in a place just called Earth."  
  
"Ah, but where were you before that?"  
  
"I don't think it's really my place to tell you that."  
  
"Just like it's not my place to tell you about the story of your past. Now, jump on up, we've got to get there."  
  
She hesitantly climbed up and sat next to him in the wagon.  
  
"Get there?" she asked.  
  
"To the Shire. Dear me, you have been gone a long time. You probably don't know who I am, do you? You seem to have put all of your focus on some other aspect."  
  
"Actually, you're right. I have no idea where I am, who you are, or how I got here. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Gandalf the Grey, though I am called by many names. Gandalf Grehame, Gandalf Stormcrow, Mithrandir.."  
  
"Mithrandir?"  
  
"Indeed. I am of the Istari, the wizards."  
  
"You're a wizard? I don't know how I didn't see that one. Where are we going?"  
  
"To Hobbition, to see the Hobbits," he said.  
  
"What's a Hobbit?" she asked.  
  
"That is definitely for you to find out, my dear. I do think you'll enjoy yourself quite thoroughly here. Do you remember Bilbo?"  
  
"I don't think so. This is all still a bit new to me."  
  
"You'll grasp it all in good time, my dear. All in good time."  
  
They rode together for awhile longer, until she realized that she was somewhere in an early stage of the world, way back close to medieval times. She was awestruck by the beauty of the landscape that hadn't even been touched by man as they entered The Shire. Gandalf requested that she go off on her own until that evening when she would wander into the middle of the party.  
  
So she did. She slowly walked through the mix of farmland and forest. It was amazing and sad to her that this was one of the biggest places she'd seen that hadn't been touched by men. She found herself amidst a simple civilization. She didn't intrude on anything, but sat silently on a hilltop and watched the town around her.  
  
As she sat there, she thought long and hard about how in the world she possibly could possess the ability to appear in this placed called Middle-Earth. And she didn't come to any conclusion. How could she have ended up in this place when she'd fallen asleep? A dream? It had to be, because the environment was vaguely emotion. But if she was dreaming, she wouldn't have been able to analyze this much, would she? The more she thought about it, the more confused she became.  
  
Then reality hit her. She jumped at the thought. What about Sean?! Sean was someone whom she was just starting to pursue a relationship with. He was still on Earth somewhere.  
  
It surprised her, because she'd never had a second thought about relocating because she'd never had a family or anyone to necessarily leave behind. She looked at the strange sky, wondering if she could see Earth. She wondered if Earth even existed yet. Was she in the past?  
  
She put her head in her hands. This was just great. Her friends would either think she was dead or not notice her absence. She didn't know which was worse.  
  
She got to her feet. Maybe she was just having one of those outrageously realistic dreams. She began walking down the hill towards the little party going on below her. She stopped and held her breath as a few fireworks went off.  
  
As she approached the group of tents, she began to see people. She inconspicuously took a seat at one of the tables. Looking around, she was able to survey these people more closely.  
  
She felt a tap on one of her shoulders and turned around to face a boy. He was very short, like the rest of him. He had amazingly blue eyes and beamed at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Are you a friend of Gandalf's?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled at him. "Yeah. He's the guy I came with . Are you a Hobbit?" she asked him unsurely.  
  
He nodded happily. "Indeed I am. Frodo Baggins. We don't see many Big People in the Shire."  
  
"I'm Laura. What is this celebration, anyway?"  
  
"It's my uncle Bilbo's birthday, of course! Didn't Gandalf tell you?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. He did. Is he the one setting off those fireworks?" she asked as she pointed to the sky. He nodded and smiled again. He made a small bow and held out his hand.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" he politely inquired.  
  
She glanced around, then shrugged. It was a strange dream, wasn't it? Why not? She stood up, about a foot taller than Frodo. He looked up at her, his bright blue eyes still beaming. 


	2. The Black Rider

A/N: This is my first fanfiction: I've been piecing it together in my head for years, but never wrote it down or anything. I know this is more like the movie, but there wasn't a subcategory for LOTR under movies, so I used book.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.

The Black Rider

It was a little difficult to get used to since she'd rarely been in the presence of so many others shorter than she was. In no time at all though, the music was carrying her away and she was dancing among the merry Hobbits. It didn't take much longer for her to start laughing with them.

Towards the end of the evening, they were sitting at the tables, drinking and watching the fireworks. Laura, of course, didn't drink anything.

At some point, and older looking Hobbit got up in front of everyone and began making some sort of speech. It was Bilbo, who was celebrating his 111th birthday.

She was far too interested in the scenery around her to care what he was saying. She was watching the rest of the Hobbits. Eventually, her attention was focused back on Bilbo, just in time to see him disappear from sight. She didn't find this at all odd, since she was thoroughly convinced that she was in a dream.

The Hobbits were surprised. Everyone turned to each other, as shocked as their neighbor. Laura noticed that during this commotion, Gandalf had slipped away. But she was the only one who had noticed that.

Ignoring the chaos that was beginning to surround her, she wandered out of the party. With her hands in her pockets, she slowly walked up a hill to the winding paths that led her around the Shire. She sat back against a tree when she got to a nice little stone bridge. She looked out at the water, watching the shadow of the windmill in the distance turn. Unknowingly, she nodded off to sleep.

When she woke up, she nearly panicked. She was in the same place she'd fallen asleep in. She wasn't back home! She quickly sat up and looked around. She was definitely still in that place Gandalf had referred to as "The Shire." In no time at all, she was hurrying around to all of the different Hobbit holes, peeking in any of the windows to see if he was in any of them.

At last, she came across one which she found Frodo in. She burst in the door, scaring him. "Sorry," she apologized.

He quickly recovered himself. "It's all right. I was wondering where you'd gone off to."

"I have no idea how I got here. I thought it must've been some sort of dream, but I never woke up! And now I'm still here, I don't know what to do."

He looked at her curiously. "So you don't have anything to do with the strange things that have been going on?"

"Strange things? How am I supposed to determine what's strange and what's not? This whole thing is out of the ordinary!"

"Okay, well there's no need to panic," he said as he tried to calm her down.

"Oh, there is definitely a need to panic. Frodo.I don't know where I am. Where's Gandalf, he needs to straighten this whole thing out for me."

"Gandalf left in quite a hurry last night. So did my Uncle Bilbo, to the best of my knowledge. Gandalf said he needed to find answers."

"Answers?"

Frodo reached into his pocket and took out a small golden ring. "I found this last night, lying just beyond the door. It was only after I told Gandalf about the markings I saw on it he began acting oddly."

Laura knelt down and examined the ring. "Markings? What are you talking about, it's a ring."

"He put it into the fire, and when we took it out I saw Elvish writing on this ring," Frodo explained.

"Elvish? Is that a language?"

Frodo nodded. "It is the language of the Elves."

She bit her lip, not really believing this. "The Elves? Right."

She looked around, since she'd never been in a Hobbit house before. There were different maps strewn about on a table. She looked at some. They were maps of Middle-Earth. They had the different areas of The Shire, and the different countries, if that's what they could be called.

"Oh wow, my dream location even has its own maps," she said desolately. She sat down at the table.

"I do wish I could provide some comfort to you. Is there anything I could offer you to eat?" he asked.

"No, I'm not hungry. I think I'll go for a walk."

"Okay. Don't get lost!" he said cheerfully.

She scowled as she left and hopped over the fence. Stupid happy Hobbit. So she was taken from Earth? Peachy. She tried to think, but she had absolutely nothing. There had to be some reason she was there, but she couldn't think of a single one. What had she been doing to deserve this?

She thought all day, ending it by sitting by a small body of water which was beautiful. The land was so different than anything she was used to. The air was not polluted, and neither was the water. The "people" living in The Shire actually seemed to respect and know how to use the land they were living on. They weren't in the least bit wasteful. So she never did get bored when exploring what was around. One thing unique about the society was that they did have an awful lot of weedpipes and beer. It was all they drank! But it really wasn't anything she could call sinful, since they had an amazing amount of logic in their lifestyle. The little Hobbit children ran around all day, and the rest worked peacefully all day. The more she observed life around her, the less she felt the need to panic over not knowing where she was. And the more she became herself again.

That night she slept peacefully in a windmill owned by some Hobbit. During her sleep she dreamt of meeting a king in a dark room. When she woke up, she was surprised that she could remember his name, but she figured it was because it was so odd-sounding. His name was Aragorn.

She was wandering around in the woods, on a path just outside Hobbiton. Where was she? And how had she ended up there? Gandalf obviously knew a lot more about it than she did, since his reaction hadn't been shock or surprise at all. But now Gandalf was gone, and she only knew of Frodo. Plus, the other Hobbits just gave her strange looks. She couldn't really blame them. After all, she was the trespasser.

She looked up and saw four Hobbits tumbling down a steep hill. She stopped to watch them. They fell right at her feet as she looked down at them. One of them was Frodo, and he quickly stood up and brushed himself off. He looked up at her. "Still hanging around here, I see," he said smiling.

She nodded. "Did you see Gandalf yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I spoke with him just this morning. We're to meet him at the Prancing Pony in the village of Bree."

"Like I know where that is," she said sarcastically.

"You can come with us." he started to say, but his attention shifted to the path. All of a sudden a chill went down Laura's spine.

"Frodo, do you feel that?" she asked.

He looked at the others. "Get off the road! Quick!" he yelled. Two of them were engrossed in a bunch of mushrooms, but the four of them hid just beneath the roots of a great tree. Laura was able to climb the tree and hide among the leaves so she'd remain unnoticed.


	3. Face to Face With Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
Face to Face With Royalty  
  
Not a second after they'd hidden, a man in black appeared on a black horse. She looked at him. He had no face! It was just a large black hood with nothing inside. And the horse looked dead. Its hooves were rotten and it had spots of blood on it. It was evil; there wasn't any good at all in its presence. She felt cold. The rider got down from the horse and began sniffing the air. She thought the poor Hobbits would get caught. It seemed to be looking for something. She watched Frodo take the ring out. It was on a little chain around his neck. He was about to put it on when the Hobbit next to him stopped him.  
  
The ring! He was looking for the ring. Why? She broke a limb on the tree to get his attention. He made this awful shriek and began ascending the tree towards her. She leapt out of it and began running until she was sure that the creature was far enough behind. She stopped for a second as she felt that chilled feeling down her back again. She looked up. There he was, right above her. Had he seen her? No, not yet. She heard a horse galloping, and another one appeared. Two? Could there be more?  
  
She had to get to Bree, she didn't want to be left behind with these freaks. Where was Bree? She could remember the maps well enough, but it didn't help her figure out which way she had to go. She listened closely. Water!  
  
"Ah, a river," she said as she made her way to a tiny one. Rivers went downhill, which meant South. Right? She always associated South with downhill. Unless in Middle-earth there was a different way to do things. But, no. A place without electricity would not have uphill-flowing water. At least she hoped. So all she had to do was make it to the next village. Which meant making it across those fog-covered hills up ahead. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She managed to make it to Bree safely enough, when it was pouring rain and she had nothing on but her little blue Calvin Klein top with an old pair of jeans. Wandering around until she saw a sign with a pony on it, she was freezing. She entered the inn and was able to sit there in front of the fire inconspicuously enough. But she saw no sign of Gandalf.  
  
As she dried, she sensed someone staring at her. It was a stranger in the back corner, smoking a pipe. She tried to ignore him, but it wasn't working. The uncomfortable air was broken when Frodo and the others burst in the doorway, shaking their soaked heads.  
  
Frodo seemed distressed when he talked to the innkeeper. The four of them sat down at a table and she joined them. "I'm glad to see you've made it," Frodo said gratefully. He introduced her to all of them. Sitting next to him was Samwise Gamgee, his friend and gardener. Across from them were Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, his cousin.  
  
"What happened with those black riders?" she asked them.  
  
Merry leaned in close. "They chased us until we were able to get to the Brandywine Bridge. There were about three of them that we could count."  
  
"Well, I don't like the look of that one over there. He's done nothing but stare at us since we came in. Mr. Butterbur over there said his name was Strider," Sam murmured.  
  
She looked. He was still focused on their group, as the little one called Peregrin got up to get a pint of beer. He began talking with the people at the bar as Frodo took the ring out and began rotating it with his fingers.  
  
"Frodo, put that away! Remember what happened last time?" she said harshly.  
  
All of a sudden they both heard, "Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins. That's Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side."  
  
Frodo seemed distraught by this and ran over. "Pippin!" he cried as he tripped and fell. Still holding the ring, he let go of it. Laura gasped as it flew into the air. The stranger stood up and looked intently at the scene. Wait a second, there was nothing odd about dropping a ring. She sat back down.  
  
As Frodo put his finger out to catch the ring, things got weird. He disappeared completely! And while the other astonished men were drunk, she wasn't. And neither were Sam, Merry, Pippin, or the stranger. "Oh boy," she said as the stranger moved closer. She watched him cautiously. He was indeed searching for something. He knew about the ring.  
  
Shortly after the episode, Frodo appeared and was grabbed by the man and dragged upstairs. The rest followed him, as she stayed behind trying to decide whether she should go up there or not. It was too strange. That man seemed all too familiar to her. She finally decided she had to go up. None of the doors were closed except one.  
  
She opened the door and found herself face to face with him and his sword. He was very rugged-looking. His hair was long and dark, and his face was unshaven. He wore dark clothes, also. And the room was dark. Was this her dream? Who was this man, was he the king? Upon seeing her, he put his sword away. The Hobbits lay sleeping in the room.  
  
She quietly closed the door behind her. "Strider?" she whispered. He took a seat in a chair by the window, as she stood close by. He did not reply just yet.  
  
After looking at her for another moment he said, "You look just like your father."  
  
"So that must be why I'm here. It has to do with my father?"  
  
He looked unsure about what he could say. "That is questionable. Whether your father intended on you being involved in this, I cannot say."  
  
"Involved in what?" She heard a sudden shrieking sound and turned to the window. There were riders in the street. The four Hobbits woke up looking very frightened. She knelt down beside Pippin and consoled him.  
  
Frodo looked out the window, his blue eyes wide. "What are they?" he asked.  
  
"They were once men," Strider replied calmly. "They are the Nazgul; the undead. The Ring calls to them at all times, and they will never stop hunting you."  
  
Something about the way he said it made her shudder. She watched them run up and down the streets, shrieking and waving their horrific blades. They were all anxious for Strider to say more, but he stayed silent in his corner, so the Hobbits fell back asleep one by one, and the next day they set out.  
  
Sam at first did not trust Strider at all, and expressed his concern to them. They all seemed a bit unsure. "Sam, I'm pretty sure that we can trust this man," Laura tried to reassure him. 


	4. Three Ugly Statues

Three Ugly Statues  
  
"But he's not Gandalf. And I don't like the looks of him," Sam warned.  
  
She lowered her voice, as the Hobbits and their horse Bill walked steadily behind Strider. "To make it simple, there's two sides; good and evil. Now evil was the feeling we all got when we saw those Black Riders."  
  
Sam shuddered hearing about it. "I certainly didn't get that same feeling from meeting him."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"I wonder where he's taking us?"  
  
"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond," Strider announced, some distance ahead of them.  
  
Instead of being surprised that he'd overheard them, Sam seemed excited by this. "Rivendell? We're going to see the Elves!" he exclaimed.  
  
Laura now wanted very badly to talk to this man. He had known her father? That alone was a very big deal. If her father was known on Middle- Earth, that meant that somebody had to have some information about him. Her father, Luke Skywalker, was the last remaining Jedi. She'd actually spent a small part of her life with Ben Kenobi, and during that time had met him. Only for some reason she couldn't understand at the time, she wasn't allowed to tell him she was his daughter. She now knew that it would have been a terrible risk to take if he'd been aware of her being another Jedi. But, she let the fact slip anyway and now wondered where he was. Could he be on Middle-Earth? Most likely not.  
  
She was interrupted from her daze when Strider stopped. He looked up at what seemed to be a mountain top. She looked at him as his hair blew in the wind. He seemed depressed to her. A lone ranger. Again, she had a flash of a king. Only this time, they were standing in a white city. By his side stood a woman who looked like an older, much more beautiful version of her. Was she seeing the future? Was that woman her?  
  
Again she snapped back to reality and shook her head. Strider looked at her. "This is the watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall stay here tonight," he informed all of them.  
  
They climbed the tower, which seemed to be a bunch of rocks falling apart. Strider and the Hobbits were making a big fuss over something that had been carved in one of the rocks. He kept saying it might have been from Gandalf, whom they were following. She'd actually forgotten all about him. She looked down from the edge of the tower and sighed. Would she ever get home? Out here she was cold and uncomfortable.  
  
Strider left the Hobbits each with their own sword and tapped Laura on the shoulder. "Come on," he said in a low voice. "We're going to have a look around."  
  
She knew what that meant. She cautiously climbed down the tower after him. "Strider..." she began before they even got down the hill, "what does it mean by you knowing my father? Why was he on Middle-Earth?"  
  
He did not stop walking, but stole a glance at her unsurely. "I'm not sure how to answer the questions you ask me, for the context of the answers is not mine to tell you."  
  
Okay. Whatever that meant. "Okay...so what about my father? Is he here?"  
  
"No, he is dead," he said solemnly.  
  
"Huh. Well, I can't say I'm surprised," she said glumly.  
  
"He was a good man. Very bold, very passionate. But towards the end of knowing him, it seemed that his heart was not in the right place," Strider explained to her.  
  
She stopped in her tracks. "Strider, where am I? And what do you know that I don't? Please...tell me," she begged.  
  
He slowly looked at her. "Then we must start at the beginning. How did you get here? Where did you come from?"  
  
"A place called Earth. I...I woke up somewhere in the Shire and then met Gandalf. That's all I know."  
  
He studied her quickly, thinking. Then he shook his head. "I do not know the reason you came to this place or how, but it seems to add the evergrowing darkness of these times. Did Gandalf tell you anything? I know he speaks in riddles."  
  
"He acted like he remembered me. He said it had been 13 years since I'd left...um, he did tell me not to remain in the Shire."  
  
"So it was his will for you to come with the Hobbits."  
  
"I guess so. I don't know where we're going, though."  
  
Aragorn took a breath. "He seems to know much more than I can begin to suspect about this. If it was his will for you to come with Frodo, than I shall protect you as I would them. But it seems odd that along with a group of young Hobbits, a child comes also. I fear for your very future."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm the daughter of the most wanted man in the galaxy. It happens."  
  
A shriek brought her and Strider to back to where there conversation was leading them away from. She looked at him, frightened. It was coming from the direction of the tower! Without his consent, she took off towards the tower. They had been so deep in conversation, she hadn't even noticed how far away they were.  
  
Finally she caught sight of the tower. There was movement and yelling at the top. Strider quickly held her back. "Stay by my side," he commanded.  
  
She grinned. She always took those words to mean "FIGHT!" She hurried to the top, where there were about four or five of those wretched black things running around the Hobbits, who looked deathly afraid. Strider was battling one with a torch he'd lit from the fire in the middle.  
  
She quickly caught on and joined him in lighting Ringwraiths on fire. As she targeted her last one, she heard a gruesome cry behind her. It sounded like Frodo had been shot. Sam was already beside him as she hurried over. He'd been stabbed by one of the wraiths! She put his hand over the wound, causing him to cry out again in pain. With her other hand, she held his.  
  
"Frodo, don't worry. You're going to be fine," she reassured him as Strider rushed over. He picked up the sword, but the blade turned to ash.  
  
"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Strider said with a touch of desperation in his voice. "He needs Elvish medicine." He picked up Frodo and they began exiting the tower, hurrying through the woods to where three large and hideous statues loomed. Frodo was set down just below the statues. He was covered with a cold sweat, and his eyes were fogging up.  
  
"Sam!" Strider cried. "Do you know the Aphalas plant?"  
  
"Aphalas?" Sam asked, confused.  
  
"Kingsfoil."  
  
"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed."  
  
"Look for some, it may help to slow the poison."  
  
He and Sam set off in different directions. Laura looked up at the three hideous stone statues. They were ugly creatures, and all three of them seemed to be arguing over something. Someone just carved ugly statues in the middle of forests? This was a strange place. 


	5. Familiar Mountains

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
Familiar Mountains  
  
She knelt over Frodo, wiping his forehead. Again she pressed her hand gently over the wound. Merry and Pippin were beside her. Pippin looked the most frightened. "Is he going to die?" he asked, looking at her hopefully.  
  
Instinctively, she shook her head. "Of course not. He'll be fine, Pippin." The three of them saw a light and looked up. Someone was coming toward them. She got down off a brown horse and advanced upon them, saying something in another language.  
  
"What is she saying?" Pippin asked.  
  
Laura narrowed her eyes. With the exception of the cloak, that was the exact same woman from the vision she'd had not too long ago. And she was talking in a very, very familiar language. She observed her as the woman knelt over Frodo along with Strider. Her ears were pointed.  
  
"She's an Elf," Sam murmured from where he had suddenly shown up behind them.  
  
"We must get him to my father," the Elf said as Strider picked up Frodo and put him on the horse. She followed him. "There are five Wraiths following you," she informed him, although they were already quite aware of that fact.  
  
Strider glanced back at Laura, and spoke something in Elvish(it had to be Elvish) to the woman. She looked back at Laura, and nodded. Strider signaled Laura to mount the horse, which by the way had no saddle. Strider still held Frodo, and once Laura mounted the horse he was handed to her. The two had a short conversation, and finally the woman mounted the horse behind Laura and they were off.  
  
So many questions flooded Laura's mind. Where were they going? That place called Rivendell? Who was this woman? And how was Frodo going to be okay? She didn't want to say anything to the Elvish woman, and she was most concerned for Frodo's well being. Just what exactly had she been thrown into the middle of? And where the hell was Gandalf?  
  
Turning around, she saw the Ringwraiths on black horses following them. There were a lot more than had been in the tower. There were seven, eight, nine...nine wraiths? Ugh. Nine of those black things on their tail, and they were catching up. One was almost right beside them. He reached out his metallic looking hand. Frodo, unaware of anything going on, let his head droop. She shook him gently.  
  
"Frodo, please stay with me," she begged him, protecting him from the wraith. "I'm not going to let them get you, I promise."  
  
It seemed like forever that they rode with those horrid creatures behind them. Then she looked around, suddenly aware they could go no further. They were crossing a river. At first, the nine of them seemed hesitant to cross the river and reach the three of them.  
  
Then the Elvish woman unsheathed her sword and held it up. "If you want him, come and claim him," she challenged them. They began slowly across the water as the woman began chanting some spell. As she did, Laura noticed the water rising.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Her grip tightened on Frodo, who was quickly losing consciousness. The water suddenly flooded up and the wraiths and their horses were overtaken in the flooding river.  
  
"Hey," Laura said, getting the woman's attention. "We're losing him, how close are we?"  
  
The woman kicked her barefeet into the horse's flank, replying "It's just up ahead, in the mountains."  
  
As the scenery dramatically changed, the Elf leapt off the horse's back and helped Laura down with Frodo. A man greeted the two of them. Or was he an Elf, too? They were in too much of a hurry to save Frodo's life. He looked at Laura, then at Frodo. "Arwen, put him in the House," he said as the two of them started towards one of the larger houses.  
  
Laura was left all alone. Well, not really. She'd chosen not to follow, just because the sights around her were much more spectacular than The Shire had been. It was autumn, something she hadn't observed yet. The leaves were floating down from the different colored trees. All the buildings looked like they had been painstakingly crafted, and the place looked like it had never seen a bad winter. There were bridges and balconies and everything was open. She took charge of finding the stables to put the horse in, and even those were breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
She felt someone standing behind her. She turned around and saw the man...or Elf, rather, who had seen the three of them enter Rivendell. She looked at him with curiosity. He wore lovely silk robes, and had long brown hair tied behind his head so that half of it was in a ponytail and the other half down past his shoulders. He looked at her with a very serious look on his face and bowed to her.  
  
"I apologize for not greeting you, my lady. Your friend was in dire need of medical attention," he explained to her.  
  
"Oh, it's not a problem. Will he be all right?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "He will live, yes. It was truly a miracle that he survived this long with a wound like that. But please, forgive me. I am Lord Elrond Halfelven. I see you have already acquainted yourself with my daughter, Arwen Undomiel. You are most welcome in Rivendell."  
  
Realizing she was very exhausted, her eyes began drooping. "My name's Laura. I don't wanna seem rude, but I'm a little tired-" she began.  
  
"Of course, of course my child. I will show you to a room. This way, please," he insisted as she followed him.  
  
"This, my child, is the Homely House," he said as they passed through a great room with strange objects all throughout it. She looked around, fascinated as they began ascending the staircase. He signaled to one of the rooms.  
  
"Your friend lies in that room." He came to a stop a few more paces down the hallway. "You may rest here. If there is anything else I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask."  
  
Wondering what she should do, she made a small bow. "Thank you, Lord Elrond." It felt strange saying that. Manners? Alive and well in this day and age? She couldn't believe it. Here she was about to lie down on a bed in some strangers house a million miles away from home. Oh boy, was this going to be an adventure. 


	6. Something at Rivendell

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
Something at Rivendell  
  
He left and she looked at the huge bed. It looked so inviting. She took her shoes off and flopped down on it, nestling herself in the pillows. She exhaled and curled up. This was so much better than sleeping on the ground in the itchy grass. She fell asleep in no time at all.  
  
When she woke up again, it was dark out. She sat up abruptly, again forgetting where she was. It had been a few weeks now (or so it seemed, it could have been longer), and she still panicked when she woke up. She immediately calmed down when she saw her surrounding, though. It felt so comfortable here in...Rivendell? Yes, that was it. The "Elven City in the mountains" she'd heard Strider call it. She went to her balcony and leaned against the railing, looking out at the scenery. She could hear soft music and see lights all around her. The air was nice and warm, and she sighed, leaning on her hands. How would she ever get back home?  
  
Then she took a step back. Whoa, whoa Laura...calm down, she told herself. School and all that stress is just what anyone would want to get away from. So she took another deep breath and continued to look out on Rivendell. As she saw all this, she suddenly remembered the people she'd left on Earth. It hurt to remember them. This was like a night where they would sit together and have one of those deep, intellectual conversations which are so rare for humans to have with each other. She whimpered, swallowing a forming lump in her throat.  
  
As she spent a minute wallowing in her own grief, she opened her eyes wide. She heard music. From where? From just beyond those waterfalls, it seemed like. It was soft and beautiful. An Elf maybe? Her curiosity melted as she wandered throughout Rivendell all evening, experiencing the sights and sounds.  
  
By the next morning, she was already settled in. Arwen had lent Laura one of her older dresses, which she didn't mind at all. It was a beautifully woven green dress, and with her hair down she looked Elvish. Not to mention she looked strangely like Arwen. She sat on a bench, reading a book although it wasn't in English. She liked looking at the Elvish characters. And it seemed like the words were on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite figure out what they meant.  
  
She shifted her attention as she heard a horse enter the city very near to where she sat. It was a man. He had short brown hair that draped in front of his eyes, and wore a black and maroon suit with little golden stars dotting the maroon sleeves. He looked at the sight for a moment, amazed. Then his gaze fell on the teenager sitting near him.  
  
She got up, completely thinking on her toes. She made a small bow to him. "Welcome to Rivendell, my lord," was all she could think of.  
  
He nodded at her as he stepped off his horse. "Greetings, my lady. I am Boromir, a knight of Gondor."  
  
She had no idea what Gondor was. She gave him a hesitant look, then said, "Is Lord Elrond expecting you?"  
  
"Of course, he has summoned many men and Elves here to hold great council concerning something of the utmost importance."  
  
"I see. I'm not an Elf, so I don't know what he has planned. Like you, I am a guest here."  
  
He smiled, understanding now. She took the reins of his horse and politely directed him where to go. As she walked with the horse to the stables, another stranger appeared, unnoticed by her.  
  
He was another Elf, but he wasn't from Rivendell. He was a wood Elf, and he lived somewhere else in Middle-Earth. His name was Legolas Greenleaf, and he was the prince and the messenger of the forest of Mirkwood where his people dwelt. When he saw Laura he stopped his horse at once. What was she doing here? Luke's daughter, here in the middle of all this? He was puzzled, and decided to go straight to Lord Elrond about this issue.  
  
On her way back from the stables, she looked up and saw a man with grey hair sitting, his back facing the window. Gandalf! Grinning, she ran into the Homely House, waving to Elrond and Legolas as she passed them, both giving her an odd look. Her bare little feet pounded against the stairs and down the hallway as she burst in the room, giving Gandalf a start. He sat in a chair at the foot of a bed with Frodo lying in it.  
  
Her eyes again grew serious. "Is he okay?" she asked Gandalf, her voice full of concern.  
  
"I think he will be. He showed amazing strength in being able to withstand the power of that Morgul Blade. I think this little Hobbit may hold some tremendous power."  
  
She made her way into the room, toward the bed, whispering so as not to wake Frodo. "Gandalf, what about that ring he had? He put it on and disappeared, twice. And while I was carrying him to Elrond, he all of a sudden felt heavier. It was a whole lot, but I could tell. Gandalf that ring he has is bad news."  
  
He lifted both his eyebrows to hear this. "I am indeed impressed, my child. You've only been here a couple of months and already your intuition is growing stronger. Tell me, have you seen any visions lately?"  
  
What? He knew. He knew that she was a Jedi and what she was capable of; this old guy she'd just met. But he was so much more than just an old crazy man with a blue hat. She could feel a divine power just flowing from him. He'd been around a while, and she knew not to hesitate to tell him something.  
  
"Actually, right before I met Strider...I had this dream that I would meet this King, and he was in the dark. And like Frodo, I could sense the Ringwraiths coming for us."  
  
He leaned back, stroking his beard. He mumbled to himself, something that she couldn't make out, but it was probably in wizard-talk or whatever. She patiently waited for him to say something, but before that could happen, Frodo's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" he asked as he wearily sat up.  
  
"You are in the House of Elrond, and it is October 24th, if you'd like to know," Gandalf informed him happily.  
  
Frodo's eyes widened. "Gandalf! What happened? Why didn't you meet us?" he asked.  
  
Laura could see Gandalf slip off into thought, and in the blink of an eye she saw two wizards atop a tower, fighting. One was white, and had long white hair. The other was Gandalf. After this flash, Gandalf glanced at her. 


	7. The Eye of Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
The Eye of Destiny  
  
She was terribly confused now. What was going on? Just what was going to happen and why all of a sudden did she have the weak beginnings of this foresight? It was definitely a Jedi trait, but she felt it was much more than that. This world would have very little to do with her father, and she didn't need Gandalf to tell her that.  
  
Frodo then focused his gaze on her. She smiled at him. "Hi, Frodo! I'm glad to see you're feeling better, that Wraith cut you pretty deep."  
  
"Mister Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!" Sam said as he ran into the room and took Frodo's hand.  
  
"Sam has hardly left your side," Gandalf informed them.  
  
"We were that worried about you, weren't we Master Gandalf?" Sam asked excitedly. It was such a happy little reunion, and she looked over the balcony as Frodo and Sam went down to greet Merry and Pippin. She stepped back into the room, where Gandalf was still sitting.  
  
"Do you know why I'm here, Gandalf?" she asked him.  
  
He looked at her unsurely. "Surely you have a right to be here, my child. But why at this particular point in time, I cannot be sure. Something very important is about to take place on Middle-Earth, and I fear you may not be prepared for it."  
  
"What does that mean? Does it have to do with that ring?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But what about it? It's just a little golden ring. How harmful can that be?"  
  
He looked at her gravely. "It is the One Ring, my child. The Ring that will decide the fate of Middle-Earth, your home."  
  
"My home?" she tried to dig deep into her memories. But she'd been moved around from place to place, everything seemed to blend together in her head. All the random faces she saw from her childhood she couldn't place with a name.  
  
"This Ring was created by the Dark Lord Sauron, and was created so that he could have power over all of Middle-Earth."  
  
"Okay, I'm following you so far."  
  
"So if he finds that Ring, Middle-Earth is doomed and there will be darkness in every corner of the world. And you know as well as I, my Jedi child, that when one world falls, so do the rest of them."  
  
He was right, and she had learned that very quickly in life. Never fail to come to another's aid, because if they fall, so will you eventually. That sparked her attention. "Gandalf, you're absolutely right. So what do I have to do in all of this?"  
  
He furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "That's the part that makes your coming here so mysterious. Because my heart does not tell me that you will hinder us, yet I think the laws of Men may."  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me that I'm in a time period where women are considered the weak ones?"  
  
Gandalf nodded. She groaned. "Perfect. That's just what I need. Well, I'll just have to get a little one on one action with this Sauron guy," she bragged.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "I do not think you understand, Sauron is not a being. He was destroyed about 3,000 years ago in the Second Age, but the Ring was not. Therefore it has lain dormant, his powers growing and his armies coming together day after day. He is in no form you can just kill with a sword or arrow or spear. He takes the shape of a giant all- seeing eye."  
  
"An eye? We're supposed to be scared of an eye? Dude, you're kidding me!"  
  
Gandalf stood up. "I do not blame your ignorance, only because you have left this world against your will. But you must learn that you are not safe here, and the more your confidence in safety grows, the easier it will be for you to be consumed by the darkness."  
  
She took a step back for a moment, as he exited the room. I think I've just been dissed by a wizard, she realized. Man, this Ring stuff was getting really morbid. Maybe she wasn't so disappointed that she was a woman and she wouldn't have to fight. But what would she do, stay here in Rivendell? She was bound to get bored with it someday.  
  
Starting to get a headache, she looked out the window to the waterfalls which had captured her attention since she'd arrived.  
  
Legolas and Elrond were still downstairs in the House. Legolas looked thoughtful, but then again he always did. Elves weren't shallow creatures, though they did speak very little.  
  
"She has grown very beautiful over the years; she is beginning to resemble the Lady Arwen," Legolas informed Elrond.  
  
Elrond sighed. "Yes. It is not much longer that I can keep her identity a secret, for the child is full of curiosity and also foresight. Before her stay on Middle-Earth is over, she's going to know that Arwen is her sister."  
  
It did take a long time for all of them to decide whether or not she was even allowed at the council. And the only one willing to give her the slightest bit of information was Gandalf.  
  
"So they have to have a meeting to decide if I can be at the meeting?" she asked him when he tried to explain it to her. He nodded.  
  
"You're arrival here is so unexpected. It just gives us an entirely new set of problems that we do not have the time or effort to put forth."  
  
"You don't have to put forth any effort. I promise I'll stop complaining about how much I miss my home."  
  
"It has nothing to do with your home, I'm afraid. It's the fact that you are and have been hidden away since you were a child to avoid deadly confrontations. And now, it the midst of all the turmoil you have somehow found your way back to the very place you were hidden from."  
  
"Well, then it must mean something. Don't you think it would be a good idea to know what's going on and at least have a clue about things?"  
  
He nodded. "That's what I am trying to convince Lord Elrond of. Regardless of how you got here, you are here. And were you not to know about the Ring and its peril, you could find yourself in more danger than you can handle."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Unlikely."  
  
It was eventually decided that Laura would be allowed to attend the council a couple of days later. She sat in a chair between Gandalf and Frodo. She knew that this all had something to do with that ring, and they were about to decide what would be done with it.  
  
She looked around as everyone started to gather. Elrond sat at the head of the council, in red and off-white colored robes. Two Elves sat on either side of him, and she guessed these to be his sons. They had even darker hair than he had. The three of them looked so serious sitting there. Like they were deciding the fate of the world. 


	8. Fellowship

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
Fellowship  
  
Across from her, Strider sat calmly. He looked tired, as usual. She hadn't spoken to him since Frodo had been injured, and wondered now if he was all right. She immediately stopped herself. She couldn't let herself get attached to anyone, she didn't know how long or short her stay would be. Although she did hate to admit to herself that she loved the Hobbits and Gandalf. Strider was a pretty cool guy, too.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by several Elves arriving and taking their seats in the council. They were all dressed in brown and gray robes and sat next to the men of Gondor.  
  
She took in a quick breath. Who was that hottie among them!? She'd seen him at a glance when she had run up the stairs in the House to check on Frodo. Long blond hair, blue eyes, pointed ears. He was wrapped in a brownish shawl and looked very serious. She held her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat a little faster. She took it away when she felt Frodo looking at her funny. She hoped there would be a few more hours until this meeting got under way so that she could just stare at his beautiful face.  
  
Elrond cleared his throat, and she grudgingly focused on him. He first did his whole "lend me your ears" speech, something was wrong, blah blah, "Frodo, bring forth the Ring."  
  
She watched as Frodo placed the little gold ring on the stone podium in the center of all the chairs. Everyone gasped and began murmuring saying things like "So it is true."  
  
She looked around, puzzled. It was a ring! It must be a slow day in Middle-earth, she thought to herself. Then she looked at it and shuddered. She got some really bad vibes from that ring. Wait, it was a ring. No, it was THE ring, Gandalf had informed her. Still, she was skeptical.  
  
All of a sudden, Boromir, the man she'd greeted from Gondor stood up. He looked like he'd just seen a pile of gold and was reaching for it. As he talked about his dream and kings and coming from directions, he reached greedily for the little ring.  
  
Gandalf stood up abruptly, causing Laura to jump in her chair. He slammed his staff down on the ground as Elrond stood up. He began chanting this language that just sounded dark and evil. Everything got darker as if a thick storm cloud were blanketing the mountains. She looked over at Legolas. He looked like he was in pain hearing Gandalf speak. The man shrank and swiftly made his way back to his chair.  
  
Laura was definitely awake after that. What had that horrible language been?  
  
Elrond looked stressed out. "Never before has the Black Speech been uttered in Imladris," he said shakily.  
  
Gandalf did not take his seat, but told Elrond about how he didn't apologize because it would soon be heard in every corner and region, and that the Ring was altogether evil, and took his seat. He looked very upset.  
  
Again the man stood up and began explaining to the council how the ring could be used against this evil. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy," he said, and then gave them all a lecture about how "long have my people kept your people safe" and Laura was listening intently to try and learn everything she could. Boromir was definitely taken by that ring. Then Strider spoke up.  
  
"You cannot wield it. The Ring answers to Sauron and Sauron alone, it has no other master," he reasoned.  
  
The man turned and looked menacingly at him. Laura could feel the flames shooting from his eyes to Strider's. "And what..." he said slowly, "would a mere ranger know of this?"  
  
The hot elf stood up and she sighed. "That is no mere ranger," he said testily. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathron," he said while rolling his r's. He was so sexy.  
  
The man now looked a bit threatened. "Aragorn? This is Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn was his real name? She looked carefully at him.  
  
"An heir to the throne," the Elf continued. "You owe him your legions."  
  
Aragorn said "Sit down, Legolas," in Elvish and the two sat down. Elrond continued as if he'd been talking the whole time. What the whole speech finally ended up being was the fact that someone had to take the Ring back into Mordor. And from what she knew, Mordor meant death. So this wasn't going to be pleasant.  
  
Before she could finish putting the whole story together in her head, arguments began to break out among the council about who would and wouldn't take the ring. It seemed that the only ones not fighting were Aragorn, Frodo, Elrond, and herself.  
  
She looked curiously at Frodo, who seemed transfixed on the Ring in the center. He got up, not taking his eyes off the Ring, and took it. He looked toward the fighting council.  
  
"I will take it!" he tried to shout over them. None heard him.  
  
"I will take the Ring!" Beginning with Gandalf, everyone slowly stopped speaking and turned towards him. All eyes were on the Hobbit, as he glanced around nervously.  
  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though...though I do not know the way," he said quietly.  
  
Laura's mouth dropped open. From what they had just spent the last couple hours saying, this Mordor was a place of unlivable conditions. This little guy had a rough time ahead of him. Was he going alone?  
  
"Whoa," she said, thoroughly impressed.  
  
Gandalf stepped beside Frodo and put a hand on his shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. So long as it is yours to bear." He then looked back at her and signaled for her to come forward. She did hesitantly.  
  
"I also think, Lord Elrond, that it would be wise to take the child along as we had discussed. She would be much safer in my hands than staying behind in Rivendell before your people abandon these shores for Valinor."  
  
Elrond nodded, and the rest couldn't seem to find anything wrong with this logic. Aragorn stepped forward and knelt in front of Frodo.  
  
"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," he said smoothly.  
  
"And you have my bow," hottie Elf piped up. He eagerly stood next to Aragorn. Or maybe it was just that Elves were always that joyous. 


	9. Laura Meets Legolas

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
Laura Meets Legolas  
  
The man, whose name was Boromir, approached their group. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If indeed this is the will of the Council, then Gondor shall see it done," he smiled.  
  
They heard a shout and looked down. Samwise was standing below them, his head peeking out from between plants. He ran up beside Frodo to join them.  
  
"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Indeed it his highly impossible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said slyly. Sam blushed.  
  
She looked across the council to a hallway at the end. Merry and Pippin poked their heads out. "We're coming, too!" they shouted and ran up.  
  
"You'd have to tie us up in a sack for us to stay home!" Merry said happily.  
  
"Nine companions," said Elrond proudly. "Very well. I pronounce you the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
Laura smiled. This was kind of cool. Although she did know even less than the Hobbits about everything that was going on, she was excited to be going somewhere with everyone. But she had absolutely no idea what she was in store for.  
  
That night, she wandered through Rivendell again, in a different dress that Arwen had let her wear. She wondered about the Elves. They were like nothing she'd ever seen. They were such beautiful, wise and graceful creatures. They weren't at all like short, funny-looking people like she had assumed. Most of them were much taller than her. And what about that one named Legolas who was now a member of the Fellowship? He was gorgeous. She blushed to even be thinking about him.  
  
She sat down in the middle of the Hall of Fire, which was attached onto the Homely House. It was a quiet place with a fire always lit in the hearth. For the past few days there had been song in here fight after the evening feasts, but now it lay empty. She sighed. It was definitely beautiful here in Rivendell, and she didn't miss Earth so much as she looked around and sat back, content. There was no stress on her, and she hoped there wouldn't be for at least a short while. As she leaned her chin on her hands, her memory began to wander and she found herself thinking about the thing she regretted most...  
(Flashback)  
She was 12, sitting on a bridge high up in the trees on the planet of Endor. She was in the city of the Ewoks, and were preparing on the final destruction of the Death Star. Her father exited the small hut they had been inside, and she looked back at him. Something was distressing him. She knew he had just recently become a Jedi, and had also just found out that his father was Darth Vader.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.  
  
He looked at her. He hadn't even realized she was there. He looked down and leaned on the railing of the bridge. "I'm leaving," he solemnly told her.  
  
"Leaving? But we need you, you can't just decide to leave. Why? Where are you going?"  
  
He sighed. "I'm going to find my father. I need to help him."  
  
Her eyes widened. "You can't help him, he's been consumed by the Dark Side. Luke, think about this. He's too far gone."  
  
He looked at her with stubborn determination. "There is still some good in him, I can feel it. Besides, if I don't go to him Han and Leia will die and I don't want to get in the way.  
  
"Han and Leia will be fine!" she cried angrily. "I can't believe you're doing this, why don't you just stay here with us? I don't understand."  
  
"I don't expect you to," he said calmly. "This is my destiny."  
  
She stood up and glared at him. He was hopeless. He didn't even realize that she was his daughter, he couldn't even feel the love she had for him. "You know nothing about destiny. If trying to save your father from a path he freely chose is more important than choosing your own path, you're an idiot," she spat at him.  
  
He looked confused by this, but angry. "If you can't understand..." he began, but he interrupted.  
  
"I'll never understand you, father," she said as she turned and walked away.  
  
"What?" He jogged after her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Laura, what did you say?" he demanded softly.  
  
She shook him off and began running, never to return. She was so angry that she ran until she was sure she'd lost him, and started to cry.  
  
She was pulled back to reality, tears in her eyes. Someone was walking around just outside in the House. She sniffed, trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. She hugged her knees to her chest and looked into the fire. Aragorn had told her that her father was dead, but she knew in her heart that he was still alive. But it was better if everyone else thought he was dead, even her. It was better than having a father who didn't care to find her.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I'm an idiot, I should've just left him to live out his 'destiny'," she muttered.  
  
"Did you say something, my lady?"  
  
She looked up, startled. Legolas was standing next to her, looking down on her. He held out his hand to her and helped her up. "Forgive me for my intrusion, I did not mean to frighten you. There is a small matter I'd like to speak with you about, concerning your father."  
  
She took a deep breath, still thinking about her father. He seemed to understand that she was lost in thought, so he patiently waited until her attention was focused on him again.  
  
"I recognized you when I came to Rivendell. You are the daughter of Luke Skywalker, the last remaining Jedi," he continued.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Wait a second, how do you recognize me?"  
  
"I knew your father, very well. I've spoken with him not but a couple of years ago. He showed me your face."  
  
"What? You talked to him? So he IS alive! I knew it!"  
  
"He is. He is in hiding, and risked his very life to communicate with me. My lady, he requested that I protect you."  
  
She sighed. "Another temporary guardian so that he doesn't have to make an effort to seek out his only daughter. Well that's just wonderful. I'm sorry you had to get dragged into such a petty argument like this."  
  
"My lady, it is no small matter that he requests of me. With all due respect, he informed me that the task would be quite difficult."  
  
She laughed. "He's right about that. I can be a little headstrong, I guess. Are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
He nodded. "Gandalf will be protecting you as well. And it will only be until we find a safe haven for you."  
  
"I don't even know your name yet."  
  
He bowed. "My apologies. My name is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood beyond the Misty Mountains."  
  
"Wait a minute. Legolas, if my father told you about me then he knew I was going to come to Middle-earth. Right?"  
  
Legolas looked at her with realization. "That does make sense. But does he possess any power that would allow him to do such a thing?"  
  
"Not that I know of. But then again, I can't really credit myself with knowing a whole lot."  
  
At this, it was Legolas' turn to laugh. "I have already forgotten, your stay in Middle-earth has only been less than a couple of months, and your stay in Imladris much less. This must be most overwhelming for you." 


	10. And They're Off

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. The spacing doesn't bother me at all, but it if makes it easier for people to read I'll definitely take more time and do that. And I know, I'm not very good at details. I hope that the more I write, the better I'll get at that. I think of things so fast that I just want to get them written down and move on to the next idea. But thank you so much for the advice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. And there is some Star Wars stuff in here, but it's mostly just background info that is explained to the reader throughout the story.  
  
And They're Off  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty clueless, and I feel like a moron because I don't know all the kings of Numenor and have to ask what Imladris means."  
  
"Why, it means Rivendell in Elvish. Do you not Elvish, my lady?"  
  
"See, there you go. No I don't know Elvish."  
  
He shook his head. "I find that very grieving. For a child to not remember the language of..." he cleared his throat. "Perhaps I should take my leave."  
  
"Dude, you were about to say something important. Spill it," she said, her voice getting a menacing tone to it.  
  
He lifted his eyebrows. "I am not the one to tell you these things, my lady. I cannot reveal anything that you do not yet know."  
  
"Then who can?"  
  
"I could not tell you. Gandalf made it very clear that you must remember on your own."  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?"  
  
"I do not think it would be wise of me to answer that."  
  
She grinned. "You are so smart. And humble. I like you, Legolas. I think we're going to get along just fine."  
  
He smiled. "I am glad to hear that."  
  
"You don't have to go anywhere, do you?"  
  
"As of yet, no. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I need a history lesson," she admitted.  
  
He nodded. "I would be delighted. Please," he said, motioning for her to sit down. He began with the very creation of Middle-earth, with Iluavatar and Ulmos and all of those gods. Then he told her about the three Elven tribes (tribes is the wrong word I know) and the sailing to Valinor. As he spoke, he was amazed at how well he was able to capture her attention. To an outsider, the names did get confusing and the beginning and the chaining of Melkos did seem rather dry, but she didn't seem to focus her attention on anything else as she spoke. He ended by telling her how Bilbo came across the Ring in the Misty Mountain when he was with Gandalf and Thorin Oakenshield's company to defeat Smaug the dragon and reclaim the treasure.  
  
"So Mirkwood's an evil place?" she said as he described it.  
  
He shook his head. "Not at all. It used to be called Greenwood until a shadow began dwelling there. But since the shadow has been moving north, the danger has somewhat lessened. And if you are traveling under the watch of my kin, then you've nothing to fear."  
  
"Oh yeah, your dad's the king. So you're next in line for the throne, huh? That must be pretty sweet."  
  
He looked at her. "Has all this talk of history made you forget? You are also a princess."  
  
She gasped. She was! She was a Jedi princess. "Oh my gosh, I didn't even think about that! I'm gonna have to be a queen, oh my gosh! Legolas, what am I gonna do, I can't be queen! I can't even drive yet!"  
  
He laughed again, getting to his feet. "I do not think you need to worry. Your reign is nowhere in the near future." He helped her to her feet.  
  
"But I don't even have any loyal subjects. Who will I trade with?" she asked, becoming less serious.  
  
"You will always have my people. The Queen of the Jedi will always be highly spoken of among the castle."  
  
She smiled. Outside, the sky was pink and she could see the sun peeking up from the valley just between some of the falls. It was breathtaking. "Wow, a sunrise. You must have a big importance in my life."  
  
He looked confused. "My lady?"  
  
"It's just that I've never seen a sunrise before. And one like this...that's just amazing. Moment like this aren't easily forgotten, don't you agree."  
  
"I do agree," he said, marveling over the sudden jewel of wisdom from this young maiden's mouth. "I have lived for thousands of years, and moments such as this are rare."  
  
They left a couple of days later. In those two days, Laura made another friend in Rivendell. This friend was a horse whom she and Sam were very fond of. They named the horse Epona. Before setting out, Arwen was able to find Laura in her room as she finished changing into a simple black outfit that was more comfortable than the dresses.  
  
Laura smiled at her. "Hello, Arwen. Did you come to say goodbye?"  
  
Arwen held something. It was a sword, hidden in a bundle and tied. "We have more in common than just our physical appearance, Laura," Arwen said quietly. "And if you are anything like me, you are not going to stand by in times of peril." She gave Laura the sword and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Arwen I've been meaning to ask you something!" she remembered. "This might not apply to you because you're an Elf, but," she lowered her voice, even though they were the only two in the room. "How do you deal with, you know, feminine troubles?"  
  
Arwen laughed and whispered in Laura's ear. Her eyes widened. "That's genius! You could patent that and make a fortune, you know." As Arwen got up to leave, Laura noticed that the necklace she usually wore was gone. It was a shiny object that she thought was a flower. It was silvery.  
  
Arwen noticed Laura staring at her bare neck. She nodded sadly. "I gave it to Elessar."  
  
"You mean Aragorn?" Laura guessed. Arwen nodded again. Aha, so there was something going on between them! But Arwen looked so sad. She turned again to leave.  
  
"Arwen," she called out. Arwen turned around, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'll protect him for you," she promised.  
  
Arwen let a sob escape from her throat and embraced Laura. A little surprised, she patted Arwen on the back. She knew all about the world of love and in love and breaking hearts, just anything to do with men. She was sixteen, by the way. So she thought she knew all there was to know.  
  
Finally the moment came when the nine were to depart from Rivendell. Laura slipped the sword onto Epona's saddle, concealing it with a blanket. Elrond made his speech that no oath was laid on any of them to go any further than they wanted to. He said that the hopes of Elves and Men went with them, and with that, Frodo started off.  
  
Laura waved at the Elves as she left, following the Hobbits. She listened to Merry and Pippin talk most of the time, since the rest were pretty much quiet and kept to themselves. Sam held Epona's reins and walked in front of her, and Frodo was always very quiet. She was almost scared to try and hold a conversation with Aragorn or Boromir or Gandalf, and Legolas was just out of the question. She didn't feel intelligent enough to talk to them, like they were mocking her every minute. 


	11. Greed Discovered Within

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
Greed Discovered Within  
  
The places they traveled were AMAZING. Middle-Earth was a whole bunch of unused land, a terrain that was barely walked on. No pollution. There was zero pollution in this place. It felt wonderful to breathe. Sometimes she would even sprint ahead of the others, just so she could breathe faster and deeper. She had so much energy, and all of this made Gandalf smile.  
  
One day they stopped on a group of rocks. They were making their way, according to Gandalf, to the snow-covered mountains of Caradhras. That day, they stopped to take a break. Laura had just finished eating her dinner, and sat herself next to Frodo and Sam on the rocks as they watched Pippin practice his swordplay with Boromir. She was very entertained by the fact that Boromir, Pippin, and Merry got into a wrestling match. And when Aragorn tried to break it up, he was tripped.  
  
Laura sat back on the rocks, relaxing. This was the life. It was a long, lovely vacation. With the exception of her having to be awake at a reasonable hour, she didn't even mind sleeping on the ground anymore. She found herself able to sleep like a baby ever since she'd left Rivendell, and she didn't know who to credit with the new talent. Sometimes she'd entertain the Hobbits by telling them stories of her adventures with her father on Cloud City or Tattooine, or even about the Clone Wars which her grandfather was involved in. In return, she heard all about Bilbo's adventures with Gandalf and a bunch of Dwarves, and how he'd come to find the Ring.  
  
She lazily watched Legolas being fully alert, as usual. He gracefully leapt from rock to rock. "What's that?" she heard Boromir ask as she saw a flock of bird flying towards them.  
  
Legolas squinted as Gandalf, sitting above her, took his pipe out of his mouth. "Crebain, from Dunland!" Legolas cried. Those words meant nothing to her, but it was obviously bad news. Everyone was scattering, putting out the fire and hiding. Laura helped Sam grab his pots and pans and shoved them behind a rock. She felt strong hands grip her shoulders and pull her down underneath a bush.  
  
She looked up as what looked like a bunch of crows flew overhead. When they had passed, she peered out from beneath. "Spies?" she asked Legolas, who'd been the one to pull her to safety. He nodded.  
  
She saw something else, another bird. "My lady!" Legolas warned, but she leapt on top of a rock and put her hand out. It wasn't a crow, or Crebain, it was a hawk. The hawk perched on her outstretched arm as the rest got out from their hiding places. Laura had been able to speak with animals since she was very small, so it was no big feat for her to interpret the bird's squawking. She stroked his feathers, and he was off again.  
  
"Gandalf!" she called as he was gathering things. "The hawk said we should travel through the mines of Moria. What does that mean?"  
  
Gandalf looked at her and decided she couldn't have been lying since she didn't know what Moria was. He shook his head. "I would not travel through the mines unless I had no other choice," he said gravely.  
  
So they began to climb the mountains of Carahras, which were covered with snow. At first, there was just snow on the ground as the sky remained bright and sunny.  
  
There was a point in the journey where Frodo tripped and the Ring and its chain fell off him. As Aragorn picked him up, Boromir picked up the chain and looked transfixed by it.  
  
"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo!" Aragorn barked. He had his hand on his sword as Laura and the others watched.  
  
But he did not listen. Instead, he continued staring at the ring. "It is strange that we should suffer so much over so little and object.so little." he mumbled. Finally, Aragorn brought him back to reality and he gave the Ring back, but not without tousling up Frodo's hair like he was a child (he was older than she was.all of them were, in fact. Even little Pippin was about 27.)  
  
"That Ring is going to get to him," she said out loud. She didn't mean to, but Gandalf and Legolas both heard her. She clapped her hand over her mouth and continued on.  
  
As they climbed higher, the weather got worse. And the lucky Elf could walk on top of the snow! The rest were about waist deep in it. And poor Epona, the brave horse she was. The blanket which had concealed Laura's sword was now around Epona's back as they all trudged on through the snowstorm.  
  
Aragorn carried Frodo, Laura carried Sam, and Boromir carried both Merry and Pippin. At one point Legolas went in front of all of them, leaning into the wind as if he heard something. She heard it, too. It was a voice.  
  
"There is a foul voice on the air," Legolas said.  
  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled through the wind. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Gandalf began chanting something, and Laura could hear both voices clashing against each other in the air. She held Sam tighter to her as he buried his face in her cloak, trying to keep warm.  
  
She saw a flash of lighting, and a chunk of snow fell off the top of the mountain and tumbled towards them. There was no way they wouldn't be submerged, so she and Sam stuck close to Epona as Legolas pulled Gandalf out of harm's way. The snow fell on them, enveloping them. Laura opened her eyes, seeing snow not even a centimeter away from her. She could still feel Sam clinging to her, and they both shoved the snow to either side of them so they could get to the surface.  
  
When she got her head out of the snow, she saw the rest. Epona was whinnying, and Boromir was shouting to Gandalf that they had to get off the mountains or the Hobbits would die. She looked at Merry and Pippin, who were freezing so much their faces were white. Sam had somehow warmed up, since he seemed to be sitting by himself in a pile of snow now. She signaled to the horse.  
  
"Epona!" she called to the poor animal. She patted Epona's white hair and auburn colored fur. "Take the Hobbits down the mountain, okay? Boromir, let's get them on Epona! She'll take them down the mountain in no time."  
  
Boromir agreed, and they wrapped up the Hobbits in Epona's blanket as she started off. Frodo had decided just a minute ago that they would travel through the mines rather than endure this. Poor Frodo, he looked so cold. Sniffling and shivering, she took her own cloak off and wrapped it around him, than took him in her arms. He didn't argue. She carried him as they all made their way down the mountain. 


	12. None Can Hear You in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
None Can Hear You in the Dark  
  
Pippin and Merry were already at the bottom. They thanked Laura as they were lifted off the horse, and thanked Epona especially. Aragorn informed them that they could not take Epona into the mines and she would have to find her way back to Rivendell. Laura put Frodo down and embraced the horse.  
  
"Thank you, my friend." She kissed the horse on the nose and took her sword from beneath the blanket. No one noticed except Frodo. He took her hand.  
  
"Thank you," he said, handing her back her cloak. "I know you were cold without it."  
  
She was touched. "Frodo, you've got a long journey ahead of you. It's the least I can do."  
  
She walked by his side, until they reached the walls of Moria. It was nighttime, and they walked along a body of murky water. Laura was very tired, and she knew they couldn't stop. She was getting an apprehensive feeling about that murky water. Finally, they made it to a set of doors with writing on it. "Speak friend and enter" was all she could hear Gandalf saying as she yawned. It was some time until Frodo finally solved the simple riddle and the door was opened by an Elvish word, "mellon", meaning friend.  
  
They made their way into the entrance, looking around at the eerie silence before them. The air was stale, and she could feel her guts churning like she did when something bad was about to happen. "Guys, I'm not too sure we should be in here," she warned.  
  
"You're right," Boromir said. "This is no mine. This is a tomb," he realized. There were skeletons with spears in them everywhere. The Dwarves in this mine had been murdered! Legolas took a spear out of one.  
  
"Goblins!" he cried, readying his bow and arrow. They began exiting the mines, and Laura heard Frodo cry out. The water! Pippin had been throwing rocks in it, he must've woken something up!  
  
This large, grey octopus-looking thing was holding Frodo in one of it's tentacles as the rest of the Hobbits were trying to face it. More tentacles knocked them out of the way, and Laura was able to grab onto on of them. Frodo was hanging awkwardly, his wrist and his ankle caught. "Frodo, don't let go!" she commanded as she took his hands. The creature wrapped a tentacle around her legs and she screamed in disgust. She kicked, but she couldn't get free. But she pulled Frodo with all her might to try and at least free him from the monster's grip.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn had finally waded out into the water and were attacking with their swords. With a thump, Laura had landed in Aragorn's arms and Frodo in Boromir's. She quickly got to her feet as Legolas aimed at the creature, her heart sinking knowing that she had been a nuisance. They all made their way back into the mine as the creature tried to follow them. That caused the doors to crumble, trapping them in.  
  
Gandalf lit the end of this staff, warning them that they had to let their trip to the other side go unnoticed. They would be in there for four days, and Legolas already looked terrified. Laura felt a bit nervous herself as she watched him sweat. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Stay close to me," he commanded. She winced. Now they were definitely getting rid of her the first chance they got.  
  
She followed quietly, trying to stumble on the rocks. The paths were crumbling and twisted and narrow, and there were a lot of small cliffs and dropoffs which scared her most of all. She was a severe acraphobic, meaning she was afraid of heights.  
  
By the third night, she was still afraid to go to sleep. Her eyes couldn't even adjust, because it was so dark in there. It was so deathly silent, she hated it. No crickets or stars. The thing was, if any sounds were heard, it would be even worse than the silence because they'd be surrounded by things called Orcs she had learned. So she sat huddled into a corner, her knees drawn up to her chest.  
  
She didn't want to sit all curled up all night, so she slowly felt her way down a few steps, to where she didn't recall anyone sleeping before the lights had gone out. But she did hear breathing right beside her. She stiffened, then saw a strange glow start. It was Legolas.  
  
"Legolas!" she whispered. "You can't sleep either, huh?"  
  
He looked nervous. "Not in here. An Elf fears caves above all other things," he said calmly, though she could see he was agitated. Good. So she wasn't the only one really scared.  
  
"Legolas," she began, "I'm sorry about that creature back there. I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
His eyes stopped darting everywhere. "My child, you were only trying to protect Frodo. We understand that. Certainly you don't think that is why I took such a harsh tone with you?"  
  
She nodded timidly.  
  
He looked around again. "Nay, it is the request your father made of me. I am intent on protecting you until you can find a haven."  
  
She hesitated, leaning closer and making her voice lower. "Legolas, what if I don't want to find a haven? What if I want to continue to Mordor with the Fellowship?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "But you cannot expect to find safety if you remain with us. I do not think it would be in your best interest, nor in the best interest of those in the Fellowship."  
  
She could see that this Elf was going to need some convincing. They both heard a noise in the distance. She didn't know where, but it sounded like something being dropped. She jumped. Legolas focused all his attention in the direction of the sound. His breathing became just as shaky as hers.  
  
"You know what comforts me, Legolas?" she asked. "That you're just as scared of this place as I am."  
  
She didn't know if he was being sarcastic or serious, but he replied. "I'm glad to be some comfort, my lady."  
  
She must've fallen asleep, because she remembered Merry shaking her awake, telling her they needed to move on. Still obeying Legolas, she did not leave his side. They even had to wait awhile for Gandalf to remember the way to go when they came to a set of doorways. He led them down to a great hall, full of many pillars. Even Legolas was amazed at the sight of it.  
  
A sudden glow came from a nearby room. Laura gasped. "Sunlight!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the room. The rest ran after her, Gandalf calling her name. She jumped up on the stone and stretched her arms out, looking at the light. She looked down to see what she was standing on, and let out a cry of horror. She quickly jumped down and stood next to Boromir. She had stood on someone's tomb. 


	13. They Are Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
They Are Coming  
  
Gandalf read the runes. "Here lies Balin, son of Hundin, Lord of Moria." So all of the Dwarves were dead. This was not good. Gandalf bent over and took a book from one of the skeletons, dusted it off, and read from it as a bunch of pages fell out.  
  
"We cannot get out, they are coming. They have taken the first and the second halls.they are coming.they are coming." he read. As he did, Pippin, who was holding his hat and staff, had begun looking curiously around the room. While the rest were focused on the wizard, she watched the young Hobbit approach a skeleton sitting on a well.  
  
He reached out for the spear. "Pippin, no!" she whispered. But he'd already touched the spear. She put her hand over her mouth as the head fell off and into the well, bouncing from wall to wall all the way down. As the rest drew their attention to him, the rest of the skeleton began to fall, dragging with it a long, heavy chain attached to a bucket. It made a horribly loud noise as Pippin shut his eyes. She was sort of glad that she hadn't been the one to do it, but felt awful for the Hobbit.  
  
After a whole minute none of them breathed, Aragorn looking back and forth with his torch and Legolas' eyes wide. Gandalf angrily grabbed his effects from Pippin. "Fool of a Took!" he scolded. "Next time throw yourself in and save us all from your stupidity!"  
  
As Gandalf finished speaking, they began to hear noises. All of them looked around nervously, but Sam pointed out that Frodo's Orc-detecting sword was glowing. It glowed because the Elves had crafted it to do so. Boromir looked out the door as two arrows flew for his face. He looked back.  
  
"They have a cave troll," he informed them as they began barricading the door. So they would finally get to fight. Sweet. She wondered what Orcs looked like, though. Maybe they'd be little guys.  
  
Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf lined up while the Hobbits stayed in the back. "Stand back," Legolas said in an undertone so only she could hear him.  
  
She gave him the look that said "Oh no, you did not just say that to me," and drew her own sword, which none of them (except Frodo) knew she had. Oh, she was ready. "Bring it," she said as the Orcs started trying to get through the door.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn each shot one arrow at the Orcs as they broke pieces off the door. Finally, the door was broken and they began pouring in. They were little! But there were tons of them, they were like spiders. Gandalf charged at them and so did the Hobbits. She chuckled to herself as she began fighting herself. This was no problem. Aragorn was on his end cutting heads off and she was stabbing them to the ground to make sure the little buggers didn't get back up.  
  
This was too easy. There had to be a catch. And surely enough, a big, blue, ugly troll bashed its way through the doorway. It had a chain on its neck and on its wrists, which Aragorn and Boromir quickly took hold of so that she and the others could have an equal chance at killing it. Aragorn let go all of a sudden, seeing the troll was going to pull at it. Boromir didn't quite get the hint and was thrown against the opposite wall. Laura climbed up the troll, the little girl she was, and was able to get a few swipes in before being thrown to the ground.  
  
She was really impressed by Legolas. He was at the perimeter of the room, above them. As the troll swung its chains, Legolas easily dodged them. The chain then became wrapped around a pillar as he lightly stepped across it and was able to shoot two arrows into the trolls head before gracefully leaping down.  
  
She continued to kill Orcs until most of them were gone. The troll was really getting in the way, though. Again she leapt on it and grabbed the chain around its neck, attempting to strangle it. Again she was thrown to the ground. A little dizzy, she propped herself up on her elbows and kicked and Orc out of her way.  
  
Then she stood up. Where was Aragorn? And Frodo? The troll was stabbing at something. Uh oh. As Pippin and Merry suddenly jumped onto the troll and began stabbing it with their blades, she could see Frodo with a pitchfork stabbed into his chest. She looked incredulously at the troll. That thing killed Frodo? There was no way it would make it past her alive.  
  
With a cry, she jumped back onto the troll. She climbed up the chain to the back of his head. Merry had been thrown off, but Pippin was still there. She looked at him. "Ready, Pip?" she asked. They dug their swords into his head, pulling it back and exposing his throat. Legolas delivered the final blow, shooting its windpipe with a single arrow. He stood back proudly, waiting for the creature to fall. He caught Laura as she tumbled off the troll.  
  
Aragorn had been unconscious. He now made his way over to Frodo, rolling him over. To everyone's surprise, Frodo took a deep breath a sat up. He should have been dead. Unsurely, Frodo unbuttoned his shirt showing a shiny, white chain mail shirt beneath. It was some really strong armor.  
  
"Let me guess, it's Elvish?" she asked. They all nodded. Frodo was a pretty clever Hobbit.  
  
"To the Bridge of Khazad Dum! Hurry!" Gandalf said. Where were all these places? Anyway, they all had to run across that large hallway, Orcs pouring out of the walls and ceilings. It was almost disgusting how many of them had taken over the place. They were gross little creatures.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to keep up with all of them, but they soon stopped. They were surrounded by Orcs, it was no use. She drew her sword, knowing it was pretty much hopeless. With her back against Legolas, she could feel him reach in his quiver for an arrow. She sighed. It couldn't end now. What miracle chain of events was going to stop this one, though?  
  
She heard a noise like a growl. It was a bellowing, deafening noise coming from the end of the hallway. A light also shone, red like fire. The Orcs immediately began to scatter, shrieking and making those annoying monkey calls. The nine of them stood frozen to the spot. Aragorn had an amusing look on his face, while Legolas just looked more terrified than he'd been the first day. She didn't want to know what it was, but at the same time she did.  
  
"A Balrog, of Morgoth," Gandalf said. "A creature of shadow and flame. Run!" 


	14. One Member Short

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
One Member Short  
  
They continued running, until they entered some place where the heat blasted them. It was a bunch of staircases. Boromir almost lost his balance and fell in. They continued down the stairs until they came to a spot where there was a small gap in between. Well, the gap was pretty large. But it was small for the time being.  
  
Legolas leapt across it without even thinking. "Gandalf!" he motioned for Gandalf to jump next and helped him. Next was Boromir, with Merry under one arm and Pippin under another. He jumped across just as a large piece crumbled off. There was now twice the size separating them. Laura backed up. She'd rather encounter that creature and those Orcs again than try to jump across there. As she hesitated, Aragorn threw Sam across. She could see another piece beginning to crumble, and she pulled Frodo back out of harm's way. It crumbled with Aragorn on it, and he caught the edge. She helped him up as the three of them looked helplessly across the monstrous gap.  
  
Laura began panicking. There was no possible way they were making it. She couldn't even see the bottom, but she knew it contained rocks and lava. Orcs were now starting to catch up to them, and they were shooting arrows. Legolas was able to hold them off until the Balrog was somewhere right above them trying to smash through the wall. A huge chunk came off and crashed into the staircase above them. She could fell the foundation beneath their feet loosen as she knew they were going to fall now. Her heart caught in her throat.  
  
The rest looked on in disbelief. She grabbed one of Frodo's shoulders, not knowing if he was nearly as terrified as her. If she got out of this one, she was going to cry for days on end. Aragorn's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Steady," he commanded them. She stayed as steady as she could, putting her arms out. She felt the staircase moving.  
  
"Lean forward!" he yelled. Without protesting, Frodo and Laura leaned forward as far as they could. She closed her eyes, hoping she'd just burn up before she hit the bottom. Impatiently she opened her eyes to see that they were moving towards the rest of the group. With a resounding crash, they were safe as Legolas caught Laura and set her safely behind him on the stairs. She didn't have any time to get hysterical; they had to move. They all flew down the stairs, finally getting a glimpse of the Balrog as it gained on them with immense speed.  
  
They started across the bridge, which was yet another narrow strip of stone across a vast abyss full of nothing. She whimpered as she followed the Hobbits and Boromir, Legolas staying close behind her. As she reached the other side, that disturbing feeling in her whole body acted up again. She turned back.  
  
"Gandalf!" she cried. Frodo turned around, also. Gandalf had stopped in the middle of the bridge and was standing facing the monster. Legolas took her arm and held it tightly.  
  
The Balrog was gargantuan. It looked like it was made of smoke with fire rising inside. When it opened its mouth to roar, heat waves shot out of it. It had two horns on top of its head, and two large black wings. It was a definite image of Satan. But Gandalf held his ground, holding up his staff and his sword. When the Balrog went to strike the tiny wizard, the whip only bounced off the light shielding him.  
  
"You shall not pass!" Gandalf screamed, and thrust his staff into the bridge. It cracked, and as the creature started across that end of the bridge crumbled and it fell. She dropped to her knees and breathed a sigh of relief. Gandalf was alive.  
  
As the group looked on, the whip caught Gandalf by the ankle. He caught the end of the bridge and pulled himself back up enough to see them one last time. "Fly you fools," he whispered, and let go of the edge.  
  
"GANDALF! NO!" Frodo cried. Laura stood up and tried to run toward the bridge, but Legolas still had her arm. Boromir did the same with Frodo. She tried to fight it, but Legolas was too strong. In another second she came to her senses and ran out onto the mountains. Everything was bright, her eyes not seeing the light in days. Again she fell to her knees. She didn't want to be in this Fellowship anymore. Still shaken from that crumbling staircase, now she had seen Gandalf die. Sam was next to her, crying as Merry tried to comfort Pippin. Aragorn seemed not to be affected, but she knew he had to be torn in half after that.  
  
"Legolas!" he yelled. "Get them up!"  
  
Boromir, as distraught as the rest of them, protested. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien," Aragorn said more calmly.  
  
Laura could find no strength in her body to get up. She didn't want to be here anymore. But at the same time she was ashamed of herself. What did she think this would be, a hike through the wilderness with a bunch of men? No, the importance of this journey had been conveyed to her over and over. And worst of all, she'd gotten attached. She hadn't known Gandalf that long, but found herself heartbroken over losing him.  
  
She took a deep breath and tried to relax a little, as the Hobbits were slowly getting to their feet. Shakily, she stood up, following Aragorn and his quicker pace.  
  
The air around them was very morbid since Gandalf died. Laura had the tired feeling permanently haunting her everywhere she walked with them. It had affected the Hobbits the most, though. Their usually bright and cheery faces were so long.  
  
Within the next few days they reached another forest. She didn't even need to enter it to get the feeling she got from it. She reached out and touched one of the trees. Legolas and Boromir stopped and looked at her. She quickly withdrew her hand from it. 


	15. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: LOTR is all Tolkien, not me.that man was a genius.  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
"I know this place," she realized quietly. She looked at them both, confused. "I've been here before.I've," she suddenly started to get very dizzy. She blinked and shook her head, but couldn't get rid of the feeling.  
  
She looked down at her little bare feet as she swung them off the side of a small dock. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap, and she was humming something to herself. She couldn't have been more than two. All of a sudden, she heard a faint voice calling her name. She got up and went running towards the source of her name. An Elvish woman was standing there, with her arms spread. She was beautiful, with her long light brown hair, almost blonde, and her long green flowing robes. She smiled. "Mommy!" she cried as she ran into the woman's arms and hugged her tight. The woman laughed and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
She opened her eyes. The nine of them were on some sort of pier high up in a tree. It was like a tree house. Frodo was sitting on one side, looking rather distressed. Boromir and Sam sat with him, while Legolas looked off to the forest. Aragorn was arguing with an Elf while Pippin and Merry were nervously watching the other Elves that surrounded them.  
  
Aragorn was arguing with an Elf that almost resembled Legolas. They spoke Elvish, but now she could understand perfectly clearly what they were both saying.  
  
"He cannot come here, he brings us great danger. The Ring bearer must leave the woods of Lothlorien at once!" the Elf said.  
  
"No, you must let us stay. Lord Haldir, I beg you to help us. He will bring no harm to your people and no harm to the Lady of the Golden Wood," Aragorn said desperately.  
  
But it was clear that they would not be allowed to go any further. Apparently there was a very strict rule about trespassers in Lothlorien. She slowly and quietly got to her feet, the Elves around her noticing. There was no way they could turn back now, not after they'd come this far.  
  
The two of them were so deep in conversation they did not notice Laura until she put her hand on Haldir's shoulder and he spun around to face her. "Laura!" breathed Aragorn.  
  
"Haldir, you must let us enter these woods. I am the princess of Lorien, and I request that you let my friends and I pass through," she said in Elvish. Legolas turned around when he heard her speak.  
  
Haldir did not move, but searched her face carefully. He knew she was telling the truth. He lowered his gaze to where Frodo sat.  
  
"You will follow me," he commanded.  
  
The others did not question Laura. She didn't really know what was going on herself, only that she belonged here. These woods were a really big key to her past, and she felt in her heart that she could find here what she'd been looking for for so long.  
  
They were led into a part called Caras Galadhon. Here, the trees were taller than most skyscrapers she'd seen. She looked around at the holy-looking scenery. The trees were even lit up! As they followed Haldir, her eyes fell upon a large white fountain. They were about to go up a staircase which wound around the tallest and biggest tree. It had lovely lights all over it, and she felt at ease climbing.  
  
When all of them reached the top, there was one more staircase ahead of them. But they stopped. An Elf came down, shining so brightly that some of them had to shield their eyes. She had long, long blond hair and wore a silvery white crown. She wore a dress that Laura envied very much, one that was made of lace and all white. The Elf wore no shoes. She was right next to her husband, who again looked like Legolas or most Elves do. They both descended the staircase with grace.  
  
Laura never even heard what was said to her, because she was all of a sudden able to remember her past. This was the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn, who ruled over Lothlorien. Their daughter, and her mother, was the Lady Celebrian, who had been Lord Elrond's wife. That was where it didn't make sense. She wasn't a full Elf, she was only half.  
  
She had been thinking for along time, trying to figure this out. The rest were now descending the endless staircases because Galadriel had stopped talking to them. But she beckoned for Laura to follow her. So she did. Up that staircase was the entrance to the whitest, most delicately crafted, most wicked house she had ever seen. It was a house in tree! And it was huge.  
  
She was led into one room where there was a fireplace in the corner. A fireplace, in a tree house! She didn't take in much detail, she was still trying to remember the dream about her mother she'd had not too long ago. Galadriel sat down with her, holding her hands.  
  
She smiled. "Welcome my child, to the woods of Lothlorien. You should know them well, for this is your home."  
  
She sighed. Ah, her home. At last she had made it home. She knew it, she had been here before. She'd been born here.  
  
Galadriel continued. "And as this news may be a great relief to you, it may also be yet another burden for the Fellowship to carry."  
  
Oh no. "How so?" she asked, full of curiosity.  
  
"It is the tale of your mother, and a very sad tale indeed. She was my daughter, the fair Celebrian, and she was married to Lord Elrond. They had two sons and a daughter, your half sister Arwen whom you met with in Rivendell."  
  
"Arwen?" she squeaked. She had siblings? Actual blood siblings? Oh my gosh, this was brilliant. But it still didn't explain her being half human. "And my being human?" she stammered.  
  
"This is where the tale twists. And my dear, it is rarely talked about or known even within the realm of the Elves. For you were born from a terrible sin. Your father traveled here in happier times. He loved the Elves, loved the sights of Middle-Earth. But most of all, he fell madly in love with your mother. And as you very well know, a Jedi cannot love."  
  
She nodded sadly. (Not that the rule meant anything to her personally, but it does explain a lot later in the story. Just keep remembering that.)  
  
"And child, you know your mother would never give into something so immoral. This is why your father disguised himself as Lord Elrond, my daughter's beloved husband."  
  
"Oh no," she murmured. She knew what happened. Her mother never knew, and it must've seemed real bad to those who didn't know what had happened. "So, when a few years passed and everyone found out that I was part human." 


	16. Past vs Future

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
Past vs. Future  
  
Galadriel nodded. "We only wanted to protect you from all the shame you would grow up with. Your mother loved you, make no mistake of that. And so did Elrond, for he thought you were his own child. He was devastated to find out that the two of them had been taken advantage of."  
  
"So I'm the result of an accidental affair? That's the great story of my past?" she asked, disappointed.  
  
"My child, it was not your fault. You cannot be blamed for it. But a difficult choice does lie ahead of you."  
  
"What do you mean? You mean as I go with Frodo to." she stopped. "Oh no."  
  
Galadriel nodded, not making eye contact for the first time during the conversation.  
  
"No. Don't tell me I have to choose between."  
  
"Between the past and future. Not only that, but between your own kinsman."  
  
"Between being Elf or Jedi? And going or staying? I must go with Frodo!"  
  
"You are not safe in the Fellowship. You have been away for many years, and now you have the chance to learn about your people, to embrace the Elvish ways."  
  
"This is what I have been looking for my whole life. And now I've got it, but I don't have time," she clenched her teeth as Galadriel got up.  
  
"I know, child. I am sorry to burden you with this. But it must be known, and a choice must be made."  
  
Laura looked down at her hands placed in her lap. "I know."  
  
She got up slowly from the white room, making her way slowly down the staircase, still looking up at the lit trees which surrounded her. She saw Legolas standing by that fountain amidst all the trees. He didn't have his green apparel on that he usually wore. He was wearing some sort of silvery outfit as he stood out by the fountain in the darkness. (It was night now.) He looked up for a moment and met her eyes. Immediately she looked down. Sensing that something was wrong, he let her pass without a word.  
  
She sat down against the trunk of one of those huge trees, wondering what her path would be. She was still new to this, yet there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted exactly this. It was just the wrong time for it all. Not just the wrong time, the most inopportune moment for it all to come together. But what was she doing here anyway, going to Mordor with men and Hobbits and an Elf? Besides, Gandalf had said that she would come along with them so she could find someplace safe to stay. And wasn't this safe enough, being the woods protected by the magic of her own family?  
  
She rested her elbows on her knees, holding her chin in her hands. Elf or Jedi? She had to choose between growing up to be the Queen of Lorien or the Jedi Queen. She barely even knew either of her parents, so she had absolutely nothing to base the decision on. The only thing she did know was that she loved Elves. They were so awesome, and she wanted to be as good an archer as Legolas.  
  
Pippin peeked his head out from behind the trunk of the tree. There was a small gap in the tops of the trees so that the stars could be seen. He looked up.  
  
"They're so beautiful," he said happily. She could see that the Hobbits were rolling out their sleeping bags not too far from where she sat.  
  
"Yeah. But even looking at the stars I feel different," she said glumly.  
  
He looked at her, confused. "How so? Everybody sees stars, no matter where they're from."  
  
She laughed. "It's not the same set of them. I can't see any familiar constellations."  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"They're pictures in the stars. Before I was born.way before I was born, people in my world would make up stories about the pictures that stars could make. Like a crown would stand for a queen, and a throne for a king, and dragons, bears, archers. And then everyone would have a constellation for the month and day they were born. It supposedly characterized your personality."  
  
"I think I understand. So every one of your people had a set of stars named after them?"  
  
She smiled. He was trying so hard to understand, and he was doing a pretty good job. And right now, she was glad to have somebody to talk to. "Yes, exactly."  
  
"Which symbol belonged to you?" Merry asked, who had wandered up sometime during the conversation.  
  
"Mine was Saggitarius, the archer."  
  
"Oh, you mean like Legolas!" Pippin exclaimed. She sat up straight. That's right, Legolas was an archer. Unknowingly, the Hobbit had just made a very keen observation. Legolas did watch over her, just like the stars. Or maybe she was just reading way too much into things as she always did.  
  
"Just like Legolas," she said quietly as she sat back.  
  
"Well.those stars kind of look like one," Merry pointed out a group of stars to the left. "You see? There is his arrow, and the bow, and those right there even look like a set of Elf ears."  
  
She laughed. "It does, you're right! But what's that?"  
  
"Why that's his sword, of course. He's got to have a sword by his side," Pippin interjected. Then he looked very serious.  
  
"Laura, what did the Lady Galadriel say to you?" he asked.  
  
She sighed. "She said I'm her granddaughter. Which means I'm half Elvish." And she told the two of them the whole story about her father disguising himself.  
  
"So you're staying here?" Merry asked understandingly.  
  
Pippin looked shocked. "No, she's not. She's coming with us. Right?"  
  
She brought her knees up to her chest and looked at the sky again. "I don't know," she said slowly. "They think that I was never very safe at all traveling with the Fellowship, and that I should learn about my own people and stay here."  
  
"But you can't be serious? You're not staying with us? Not even for Frodo?" Pippin asked desperately.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry lowered his voice. "Can't you see it's hard enough for her as it is? The Shire is where we belong, and you miss it, don't you?"  
  
Pippin nodded meekly. 


	17. A Broken Oath

A/N: Thank you to the reader who told me that fear of heights isn't acrophobia, but altophobia. That's really embarrassing that I didn't know that. I will change it. Thank you Sugar*Bunny for the review, also!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
A Broken Oath  
  
"Well, this is where she belongs. You understand? This is her home," he explained to Pippin.  
  
She didn't like this being so melancholy. Yes, she might have to leave the Fellowship. "Hey, I almost forgot!" she reached in her pocket and got a deck of cards out.  
  
"My father left a bunch of stuff here; Galadriel showed me. How would you guys like to learn a nice way to gamble?"  
  
They both looked at each other. She grinned. "It's called Poker. Don't worry, I'll explain every step to you before I try to win all your stuff," she said as she began dealing out the cards.  
  
"Argh, did you teach us this confounded game just so we could lose to him!" Sam said in frustration, pointing to a very content Merry as he pulled more of the food rations towards himself. Frodo and Laura grinned.  
  
"Come on, Sam. I wanted you to learn this so you'll have something to do when you get bored on this journey," she said cheerily.  
  
"Sure, like being bored and hungry," he said exasperatedly. Merry just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I intend on giving all of it back. I just want to see how much I can rack up," he said greedily, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Okay, boys. Twos are wild." she began as she started dealing them another hand.  
  
Legolas appeared from wherever he had been. "My lady, could I have a word with thee?" he asked politely. The Hobbits all looked at each other, than at her and smiled. They all knew about her crush on the Elf.  
  
She got up and followed him. He was still in that silver suit, and looked sexier than ever. She shook her head. She wasn't here to get crushes on guys. Especially an Elf who was probably a couple thousand years older than she was.  
  
"Something has been bothering you these past two nights, has it not?" he asked her.  
  
She looked at him, contemplating whether to let him know or not, if he didn't already know. She assumed that he did. But then, why was he so intent on being loyal to her father if he knew what had happened? Maybe he didn't.  
  
"The lady Galadriel.she told me my past." Laura took a deep breath, wondering how to word it exactly. "She said I was a child of Lothlorien."  
  
He nodded. "She did. And is it the Elvish blood that bothers you now?"  
  
He didn't know. She didn't want to ruin the way he'd regarded her father. But there was that nagging feeling that she had to tell him. There was that strange unspoken bond between her and Legolas. When he looked at her in Moria and by the fountain, she'd read his eyes. And he had a right to know.  
  
"My mother was Lord Elrond's wife, Legolas. And my father disguised himself so my mother never knew that it wasn't her husband."  
  
Legolas swallowed hard like he'd just gotten a lump in his throat. He looked dazed. "So he betrayed the woman he claimed to love?" he asked shakily.  
  
She nodded wearily.  
  
"I see."  
  
She looked down, not letting him see the single tear that ran down her cheek. It was so hard admitting the truth. But even worse was breaking a friendship. She wiped the tear away.  
  
"And so ends your promise, I suppose?" she asked him.  
  
He looked closely at her. "You are staying in Lothlorien," he observed.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I'm staying with my people."  
  
He smiled sadly. "Then so ends my promise to the Tainted Jedi."  
  
She took a step back, wanting to take a final look at Aragorn, Boromir, and the Hobbits before they knew of her decision also.  
  
"Princess!" Legolas said as if he was recalling something. "You would have been welcomed to travel with us to the end."  
  
"I know. Thanks, Legolas. Thanks for everything."  
  
She perched herself high up in the trees that night, watching the remainder of the Fellowship below her. Legolas was off in a heartbeat after talking with her, exploring the realm of the Silvan Elves. She watched Aragorn and Boromir, but wasn't rude enough to listen to what they spoke to each other. Boromir; what would happen to him? Every time she looked at him she got a small twinge of uneasiness, and ever since they had entered the woods he looked distressed. Was it that Ring that was getting the better of him?  
  
And Lord Aragorn, what about him? Would he ever become the king she saw him as in those visions? Arwen his queen? And the Hobbits.what would happen to them? It had been pretty easy so far, but how much could they handle? Would there be more of those Orc things along the way? And what if they had to encounter those Ringwraiths, and a creature like a Balrog again!? There were too many questions that weren't answered.  
  
"NO," she told herself sternly. "No, I can't go. They'll be fine." But there was so much she didn't know. And there was so much she wanted to do still. Middle-Earth was an adventure waiting to happen, not some vacation spot she'd happened to come across. She was there with a purpose.  
  
"Adventure, excitement.a Jedi craves not these things," she told herself. But I'm only half Jedi now, aren't I? She chuckled to herself.  
  
It had finally come down to the final evening in Lorien. All of the Fellowship sat around a table with Galadriel and Celeborn for the final feast. Laura had really gotten fond of these big, fancy feasts they had among the Elves. There were always about 87 courses of food she'd never seen before ever in her life. But somehow it tasted better than any meal she'd ever had. And she was now used to drinking wine, which wasn't really wine at all. It tasted more like watered down grape juice to her.  
  
That evening, the group ate pretty much in silence. By now everyone knew of Laura's previous decision to stay in the woods of her mother.  
  
At the end of the meal, Celeborn looked to his wife. "Have any of them chosen to stay behind?" he asked. 


	18. Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
Blue  
  
She looked at him, glancing sideways to Laura before she spoke. "It is anonymous, my lord. They have all chosen to continue on."  
  
The four Hobbits, the Men, and the Elf looked at Laura in amazement. She shrugged, looking defensive. "What?" she asked.  
  
"You've decided to come with us? After you've found what you've been looking for all these years?" Frodo asked with disbelief. "You cannot give up something like this."  
  
"I'm not giving up anything, Frodo. Do you think I agreed to come along just to leave you when things got ugly?" She looked across the table at Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Besides, I think it'd be way too quiet without us three musketeers," she insisted. The Hobbits laughed. It was entirely too true that Pippin could never keep his curiosity hampered down, and neither could she. Merry always went along with them.  
  
"But you're not supposed to go looking for battles," Aragorn warned her.  
  
"And a 'lady' isn't supposed to be wielding a sword amidst a bunch of Orcs, either. But I've already gone against that one. With all due respect, my lord, I'm a rebel and there's nothing anyone can do about it."  
  
She could see that she was wearing Aragorn's patience with her very thin, and she was sorry she'd taken such a tone with him. But she could not stand somebody telling her what to do and criticizing a decision she'd made. Whether stupid or not, she preferred learning from the consequences that came from her decision making.  
  
The next morning they were each given these special cloaks that were supposed to be like camouflage. Each one of them had a tiny leaf pin on them, and Laura fiddled with hers as they all went down a river in canoes.  
  
Merry and Pippin shared a canoe with Boromir, Sam and Frodo were with Aragorn, and she was with Legolas. Galadriel had given Legolas a brand new bow as a parting gift.  
  
"What did the Lady give you?" Legolas asked as they rowed closer to the giant statues of the ancient kings of Numenor.  
  
"She gave me two different spells. She said I would know when to use them. Then she warned me that she would not be able to protect me from the foresight I would have once I was beyond the borders of Lorien. But I dunno what any of it means."  
  
"You will in time, my lady," Legolas said softly. She began drifting off to sleep as they continued down the smooth river, finally being shaken awake when they had to go ashore one of the first nights.  
  
That evening as she tried to go to bed she heard talk of the creature called Gollum. She'd heard Gandalf talk about him in Moria once, how he was this creature who had taken the Ring and been controlled by it. Supposedly it had been following them and Boromir had spotted it.  
  
She peered out from the spot she'd been sitting in, getting a glimpse of Aragorn and Boromir. Again they were speaking, but Boromir was trying to convince Aragorn to let him have the Ring and take it to Gondor. She squinted. Something told her that Boromir couldn't go much further without trying to steal that Ring from Frodo. She looked back at the sleeping Hobbit. He'd finally fallen asleep after listening to Sam worry. What would happen to him? Was he actually going to do this? It was going to be a whole different story when he was standing in that volcano.  
  
Boromir did look pretty distraught after talking with Aragorn. She didn't move from her position on the rocks, even when he looked back at her. She could see straight into his heart; he was going to take the Ring from Frodo. But it wasn't his greed that would make him do it.  
  
"Boromir," she said softly, "you cannot allow yourself to give in. I know you're suffering, but don't take it from him."  
  
He looked back out towards the water. "I know not what you speak of, I've no intent on taking the Ring."  
  
"You have every intent on it," she said, her voice getting louder. She crept closer to where he sat. "Boromir, listen to me. You're a good man, I know you are, I can see it in you. But to betray Frodo's trust.Aragorn swore to protect him. You know that." He said nothing, but looked somewhat relieved that she was so understanding.  
  
Having said this, she decided not to push him any further. By the next afternoon they went ashore again. By this time she had grown very uneasy. She wanted to take a short nap, but couldn't keep her eyes closed. She'd been observing Legolas, and he seemed just as nervous.  
  
He made his way over to Aragorn. "We must leave at once."  
  
"No," Aragorn said simply. She saw Boromir, still kneeling in his canoe. Something bad was going to happen involving him. And Frodo had already separated himself from them; she'd seen him go off on his own. She looked around. There was an extremely evil feeling around them. Did she just believe that her senses were stronger or were they? She'd always been terribly intuitive, but it was ridiculous how jumpy she was getting. She stole another glance at Legolas. He caught her gaze and gave a slight nod.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked suddenly. Aragorn's gaze fell upon the shield that Boromir had left behind.  
  
She stood up. "I'll go get him," she volunteered. "I saw where he went." She took off in the forest, running at full speed. Boromir was definitely taken by the Ring, there was no doubt about it. She had to save Frodo.  
  
She couldn't find Boromir, but made her way to the top of a small stone temple with a gargoyle-like object on top. She sensed a presence on there with her. "Frodo?" she said skeptically. "Frodo, take it off!" she said, realizing he'd probably put it on to escape from Boromir.  
  
He appeared in an instant, on his back and looking a bit surprised. She knelt down, still on top of the temple. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't put that thing on! It'll only weaken you, Frodo," she said with great concern.  
  
He looked up at her, his blue eyes slightly sagging. She jumped down from the temple as he hesitantly held the Ring in his hand. She put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, you're not alone in this. If you ever lose hope, I'll lend you some." She turned around as she heard his name called. Aragorn was there.  
  
"Where is the Ring?" he demanded. Frodo drew back. Aragorn looked confused. "I swore I'd protect you."  
  
"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked. He held out the Ring to Aragorn as she watched, not understanding. It looked like he was going to take the Ring for himself, but was he really that weak?  
  
He knelt in front of Frodo, concealing the Ring with Frodo's own hand. "I would've gone with you to the end," he said. Frodo was going ALONE?!  
  
Frodo nodded. "I know. Please tell the others. Especially Sam, he will not understand." The little blade at his side began turning blue.  
  
So this is how Frodo would do it? Alone? To this place called Mordor? Laura wanted to jump by his side and follow him as he began leaving, but then she remembered hearing her grandmother say something in Lorien.  
  
".yet hope remains while company stays true." she had been talking about Sam. Sam wouldn't let Frodo go alone. She breathed an inner sigh of relief and drew her sword. The blue glow had meant Orcs nearby. 


	19. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
Final Chapter  
  
Aragorn looked at her. "Why did you come with us?" he asked.  
  
She grinned at him. "To keep it simple, I promised Arwen that I'd protect you."  
He looked at her incredulously as they both headed out from under that temple. There was an army of Orcs walking straight for them. Wait a minute, these weren't Orcs.  
  
"Uruk-Hai," Aragorn said, reading her confused look. "An army bred together by the wizard Saruman. They are tougher than they look."  
  
"They look, uhm, pretty tough," she admitted.  
  
He looked at her. "And does that discourage you, my lady?"  
  
Regaining her confidence, she braced herself. "Not in the least bit."  
  
They were brutal, but not half as bad as the cave troll they had faced. These things were horribly ugly, horribly strong, and there were way too many of them. But now she was fighting for Frodo. Every time she swung her sword, she gave Frodo one more second to escape. That's what kept her going, and she guessed that it was what kept Aragorn going too. In a little while Legolas appeared at her side, and Aragorn ran off somewhere. She had no time to wonder, since she was busy slaughtering these troops.  
  
She could always see Legolas ahead of her, with his bow and arrows just shooting away and never missing a target. He was pretty slick with that pair of knives he had, too. While all the while, she had to be a clumsy swordsman because she wasn't allowed to let others know that she carried a lightsaber and was a Jedi Knight. Especially in this place, where everyone seemed to have known her father, she couldn't let them know that she was a Jedi herself and not just the daughter of one.  
  
"My lady!" Legolas called through all of the commotion. He was shooting a bunch of archers that stood on a bridge. "Are you all right?"  
  
She snorted as she got rid of a pair of them by slamming their heads into some ancient ruins. "I'm good. How about you?"  
  
All of a sudden the two of them heard a horn blow. Legolas stopped in his tracks. "The horn of Gondor," he informed her.  
  
"The what? Hey, WAIT!"  
  
Legolas began running towards the source of the sound as she followed him. She lost sight of him a few times when a number of Uruk Hai held her back, making her less than courteous. Out of breath, she finally reached where Legolas had stopped. There were Uruk bodies all around him. She caught up with him and stopped. It was Boromir.  
  
He lay on the ground, dying with three arrows stuck in his body. Aragorn knelt over him. "Oh, no," she murmured. Then she touched Legolas' arm. "What happened to Merry and Pippin?" she whispered.  
  
He looked down at her, his face finally dirty and his hair a little messed up. She gasped in horror. "No," she said. "Don't tell me they were taken."  
  
Legolas' expression did not change. She looked back at the scene with Boromir. He had gone holding his sword to his chest, his eyes open. She sighed heavily. The second one they'd lost. Had they failed already? Biting down hard to control her emotions, she closed her eyes and felt a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
They silently lifted Boromir's body into one of the canoes and sent it over the falls of Rauros. Laura sat on the shore while Aragorn shortly patched up the wounds he'd gotten. Legolas readied a canoe. "Hurry," he told them. "Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore."  
  
As neither of them moved, he frowned at Aragorn. "You mean not to follow them."  
  
Aragorn finished tying a piece of cloth around his arm. "Frodo's path is no longer with us," he said calmly.  
  
Laura stood up and walked towards him. "We're not giving up yet, are we?" she asked skeptically.  
  
He put an arm on each of their shoulders. "Not while we still have strength left. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment." He picked up a small knife. "Leave all that can be spared behind. Let's go hunt some Orc," he said as he disappeared among the trees.  
  
"My lady, I meant to give you this," Legolas piped up, presenting her with a bow and a quiver of arrows. "It is my old bow, since the Lady has given me a new one. Maybe you can learn to use the power of the stars."  
  
She took them. How did he know? Quickly she put on the quiver, and held the bow for a moment to admire it. "Oh yeah," she said confidently, and the two of them chased after Aragorn. {This story continues under the title "Some She's Shorter Than" so it's nice and easy to remember} 


End file.
